warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eveningpath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eveningpath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 21:28, December 11, 2009 Hey!! Hey (wow almost spelled hye) evening!!!! Sup?...[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 00:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Evening!! Nice to see you again!!*hugz*[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 03:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I didn't really copy Flowerstem when doing Dreamfeather, but if you want I could re-do her so she doesn't look like her. And sure I'd love to do the charart of pinepaw-you want him to look kinda like cypresspaw but different right?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 17:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks!!oh and if you want you should go to feathers...[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 17:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks!! couldn't have done it without you!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 18:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 18:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ....EVENING :D! SO...gave up on the other name? And sorry about facebook :P. it has been spazzing on me too....it's really really SLOWW. See ya around :)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Christmas-sparrow♦']]Brighteh XD 18:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi, Eveningpath! Welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki. I'm Sparrowsong, one of the admins here (the other two are called Cloverfang and Hawkfire98). I was just noticing your chararts. They're beautiful - you seem very talented! Have you considered joining Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art? If not, you should. We could really use more artists. I hope you like this Wiki, and if you need anything, just let me know. Sparrowsong 02:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) -grins like a idiot- OF COURSE I DO!! *huggeth* Welcome back! *looks at message above and shakes her head* Sparrow... OPEN YOUR EYES lol. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back gift Here's your welcome back gift! I was bored lol. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Eveningpath! I wanna be friends with Sparrowsong and Cloverfang :D! Anyways friends? If so sign my friends list. And wanna join www.lightingclan.wikia.com? It's my wikia XD and do you know what adinm is? (Sparrowsong,Hawkfire and Cloverfang are those) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay. LightingClan wiki has project cat art. You can create stories and characters on it. Me and Echopaw are admins on the site. We work together and Echopaw is still working on being a great deputy for Project Cat art :) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 22:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes. That's you as a warrior! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 23:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh ad are you Eveningswift? lol random question. LOL! And on my Wikia I saw you wanted to do Echopaw as a appretice, well ask Echopaw on what she looks like. And if you wanna join LightingClan you can :) I made a page of joinig. Anyways what is your favorite animal? Mine is a panda. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Err... I'm a bit late, aren't I? Anyway, welcome to WCWiki! By any chance, are you Eveningswift? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker''']]09 00:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, glad to have you back! How's it going? --Sparrowsong 05:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Evening! Glad your back. What's up? --IcestormHI! 21:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC)